galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Torian Confederation
The Torian Confederation is a civilization that was once enslaved by the Drengin Empire. As a result, they are usually distrustful of foreigners. The Torians were a wonderful, kind, gentle people. They were a people full of wonder and trust. Were. Needless to say, such instincts led them to being brutally enslaved by the Drengin Empire. The Drengin Empire had found Toria through an unmanned probe 100,000 years ago. They then constructed a stargate and had another probe tow it there. The process took 70,000 years. The Drengin have many faults but impatience isn't one of them. Once the stargate arrived and was activated, the peace-loving Torians were quickly conquered and enslaved. As a species, the Torians are nothing if not resilient. They learned in the school of pain and grief how to strike back at their conquerors. Eventually, the Torians were able to drive the Drengin from their world. The stargates that connected the galaxy were expensive to run and the Drengin concluded that it was too costly to maintain control of Toria. Bear in mind, this was a gradual process as the Drengin held the Torians in thrall for over 30,000 years. One might argue that the Torians were incredibly lucky to have gotten the Drengin Empire off their world when they did. A few hundred years later the galactic powers were equipped with Hyperdrive which made the stargates obsolete. The Torians would never have been able to liberate themselves against a hyperdrive-equipped Drengin Empire. If it seems like we're talking about the Drengin Empire a lot it's because the Torians talk about the Drengin Empire a lot. Toria, once a beautiful world, is still largely in ruins. The Torians have an immense bitterness against the Drengin Empire and are constantly skirmishing against them. The Drengin don't have such passions, their evil is of the cold and calculating kind. If it is in their best interest to crush the Torians, they will. If not, they'll let them be. The Torians, by contrast, tend to go out of their way to antagonize the Drengin. The Torians are largely an aquatic race. Toria is mostly covered in water and they prefer worlds that have more water on them than not. Their ships tend to carry a great deal of water on board which has had its share of benefits -- they always have water to trade with other space faring civilizations who are far from home. The Torians, as a result, tend to be able to travel further from their home planets than other galactic civilizations. As we said, the Torians were a kind gentle people. Their experiences with the Drengin have colored their point of view of alien civilizations. They are not above fairly ruthless military tactics when needed, especially if the Drengin are involved or if one is working with the Drengin in some way. Race Info *Official Name: Torian Confederation *Alignment: Good (75) *Short name: Torian *Leader: Tlas Kzientha *Homeworld: Toria - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed), has a ring (+10% research bonus) * Adjacent Habitable Planet: Torus IV - Class 6 (9 when fully terraformed in TA) *Homestar: Torus Starting Technologies *Galactic Warfare *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Xeno Industrial Theory *Xeno Economics *Stellar Cartography Racial bonuses Dread Lords * Morale: +25 (inherent bonus) * Population Growth: +10 *Social production: +20 *Trade: +10 * Sensors: +1 * Courage: +20 (inherent bonus) * Loyalty: +10 *Logistics: +6 (inherent bonus) * Luck: +10 (inherent bonus) *Left over points for customization: 4 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on the top of the standard 10 points. In Dread Lords, the inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, the bonuses will stack. Dark Avatar * Morale: +10 * Population Growth: +10 *Logistics: +6 *Left over points for customization: 8 Super Ability: Super Breeder Twilight of the Arnor *Morale: +10 *Population Growth: +10 *Logistics: +8 *Inherent ability point equivalency: 1.5 (since pop growth is worthless in combination with Super Breeder) *Left over points for customization: 8 Super Ability: Super Breeder Note that, in Dark Avatar and Twilight of the Arnor, the Torians receive only 8 points for customization, instead of the usual 10. The point value of their inherent abilities is very low as well, creating a higher reliance on their Super Ability to pull them through. External Links * IGN's article on the Torian Confederation Category: Major races